


just one kiss

by nightescapade (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kaisoo with children, kinda annoying jongin but he's really not, oblivious kyungsoo to what jongin really needs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 13:52:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/nightescapade
Summary: No matter how many times Jongin tried to get Kyungsoo’s attention, his advances were misunderstood.





	just one kiss

This is not what Jongin expected.This is not what Jongin thought it would be. This is not a disaster. This is Jongin just being Jongin.  
  
Meaning?  
  
Jongin is back to being a childish lover.  
  
Slash childish husband.  
  
Ever since their second child came into their life, Kyungsoo had been busy once again with taking care of their daughter Joohyun.   
  
It was like back when Jongsoo, their son and first child, was born. Kyungsoo had never wavered on watching over him like a hawk to the point that Jongin had been overly jealous of his own son because of the times Jongsoo would cockblock him and Kyungsoo whenever they had their alone time with each other. It was Jongsoo’s constant and ear shattering cries that had been disturbing his and Kyungsoo’s alone time that Jongin didn’t have anything to say to make Kyungsoo stay with him because this was a baby they were taking care of. This was  _their_  baby, their own blood and flesh, that needed immediate attention and Jongin couldn’t just grab a hold of Kyungsoo’s wrist and tell him,  _Just stay, he’ll stop crying,_  and go back to kissing or whatever it was they were doing. He couldn’t just do that.  
  
But he  _did_  do that before. For six times. Just because he wanted to do so and it was a disaster back then that Kyungsoo resorted to ignoring Jongin for three to five days. And worse was when Kyungsoo decided to live with his parents for the meantime because Jongin was being such a child.  
  
One baby was already enough but then Jongin was being a spoiled brat and it was difficult to handle for Kyungsoo. Of course Kyungsoo would choose their baby rather than attend to Jongin’s carnal needs or whatever needs he wanted Kyungsoo to give him.  
  
So back to the present time, Jongin was combing Jongsoo’s silky black hair while watching Kyungsoo on the other side of the couch feeding Joohyun milk. Jongin missed his husband a lot. It had been awhile since they had been alone together to make out and go on dates. Kyungsoo had always been beside Joohyun, that even at night, they don’t sleep on the same bed. Kyungsoo was always in Joohyun’s room.  
  
“Daddy? I’m going to be late, my hair is okay.”   
  
Jongin came back to his senses and turned to his son, dressed in his uniform and ready to go to school.  
  
“Right,” he patted his son on the head and just in time, the school bus arrived, blowing its horn to signal its arrival.  
  
“Daddies, I have to go!” Jongsoo kissed his Daddy Kyungsoo’s cheek and sister’s forehead.  
  
“Remember what we studied last night honey. Do your best in school,” Kyungsoo reminded his precious son and ruffled his hair while cradling Joohyun in his arms.  
  
“I’ll do good, Dad! Bye!” He rushed to Jongin to put on his backpack and kissed his father on the cheek before he ran out to the bus. Jongin watched him get on the bus and waved him goodbye before entering back inside.  
  
With a sigh, Jongin slumped himself on the couch and stared at Kyungsoo.  
  
“Kyungsoo,” he called with a melodious tone.   
  
Kyungsoo was sitting upright, helping their daughter to burp when he gave Jongin an inquisitive look.  
  
Hugging a pillow, Jongin posed with a pout on his face, “Can we—“  
  
“Jongin, how many times do I have to tell you that ‘no’? No, we can’t do it.” It was a grim reply that almost forced out a whine from Jongin’s throat.  
  
“But hyung~”  
  
He used it. Jongin never used the word  _hyung_  unless he wanted something from his husband.  
  
“I can’t leave Joohyun. How can you do this to your own daughter?”  
  
Jongin stared down, gathering his knees together to hug them. “I just want to kiss you, that’s all,” he mumbled under his breath, that for sure didn’t reach Kyungsoo’s ears as the older had gone back to cooing over their cute daughter.  
  
  
  
  
“Kyungsoo,” Jongin called for the tenth time behind the door to Joohyun’s room, but his calls were left unanswered.   
  
There was a soft classical music playing inside the room while Kyungsoo’s back was facing him. Kyungsoo had their daughter gathered in his arms, cradling her to sleep.  
  
Jongin didn’t push anymore and went back to the living room to read a book randomly perched on the center table instead.  
  
But as he kept on reading, he realized that he couldn’t understand anything at all, unable to focus because of his husband’s treatment of him. With a frown, he closed the book and read the title  _Chicken Soup for the Teenage Soul on Love and Friendship_.  
  
“Is Kyungsoo reading this?” Jongin asked himself and he was blowing on his fringe when he saw Kyungsoo entered the kitchen. He put back the book on the center table to approach his husband once again.  
  
“Kyungsoo. Hey Soo—Hey—“   
  
His husband turned to face him. He was pulling out a pitcher from the fridge to pour water on his glass.  
  
“What?”  
  
Jongin couldn’t think of what to say. He almost forgot what he wanted to ask Kyungsoo in the first place so whatever the first words that came to mind, he blurts them out. “Can we play cards?”  
  
After gulping down his water, Kyungsoo puts the glass in the sink and passed by his husband. “I’m going to look after Joohyun. Just wait for Jongsoo to come home. He’ll be here in fifteen minutes.”  
  
“But Soo—“ He was stomping his feet like a child would when he doesn’t get what he wants, but Kyungsoo didn’t give him any word as he picked up the book on the center table and went back to Joohyun’s room.  
  
With a defeated sigh, Jongin mumbled, “He even chose the book over me.”  
  
  
  
  
During dinner, no matter what Jongin did to gain Kyungsoo’s attention, it was futile.  
While on the table, Jongin was asking Kyungsoo to feed him, but Kyungsoo didn’t even bat an eyelash and fed Jongsoo who is right beside him instead while asking their son about school.  
  
Jongin was left ignored by his husband again and he couldn’t read Kyungsoo’s moves at all, whether he was doing it on purpose or he was just really into their kids more than him now.  
  
Once they were done eating, Jongin suddenly volunteered to look after their daughter and Kyungsoo agreed as he needed to help Jongsoo with his homework anyway. Kyungsoo was the one who did the dirty dishes while Jongsoo was already on the table with his notebooks and books, doing his assignments.   
  
“Kyungsoo, can’t we have a—“  
  
Kyungsoo cut him off immediately with a, “No—“  
  
“I only need one—“  
  
“Stop being childish, Jongin!”  
  
“I am not being a childish—“  
  
“You are!”  
  
“Fine, I am, so what now?”  
  
“When I said ‘no’, then that’s it! Stop pushing me to do something that I can’t give you—“  
  
“Even if I only need a kiss?” Jongin scoffed because he couldn’t take this anymore. He was tired of Kyungsoo always rejecting him so he couldn’t help but snap at him.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo enunciated the name alarmingly, along with a vicious stare as he shook off the water from his hands and dry before facing Jongin.  
  
“I just want a kiss. That’s all I want to ask from you but have you ever given me one? No. You never give me one even before going to sleep, not even in the mornings and not even when I leave for work or come back home from work. I never get one.”  
  
“Can we talk about this later? Jongsoo is here.” Kyungsoo nodded his head at Jongsoo’s direction and the child looked puzzled and scared from the sudden raise of voices.  
  
Noticing that Jongsoo might cry if they continued to argue right in front of him, with a deep breath, Jongin nodded, “Okay. Or maybe let’s just not talk about this. I’m sorry.”   
  
Then he left.  
  
The clock ticking was deafening to the ears. Kyungsoo watched Jongin disappear around the corner. It was guilt tripping him, remembering his husband’s words,  _I only need a kiss_.  
  
“Daddy, a-are you okay?” Jongsoo asked quietly, nervousness obvious in his tone. He was hesitant to ask his father about the sudden argument he didn’t see coming.  
  
Kyungsoo turned to him with a slow nod. He put on a fake smile for his son although deep inside, he was not happy at all for the turn of events that day.  
  
  
  
  
Jongin was sitting right beside the crib of their daughter. The curtains were drawn and the full moon was shining in its beautiful glory, hanging on the clear navy blue sky.   
  
Jongin leaned over the crib and settled his chin over his arms on the edge of the wooden crib. He watched his baby girl sleep peacefully and just by doing so, he couldn’t help but smile as he stared closely at his daughter, whom their parents and friends said looked like him much more than Jongsoo does.  
  
It was as if the bubble of anger and disappointment residing in his chest was completely extinguished, just by one look at his daughter.  
  
It was true. Jongin wouldn’t deny it. Yes, he was acting like a child just so he could get Kyungsoo’s unwavering attention, just like how Kyungsoo was with their kids. He missed Kyungsoo so much. Kyungsoo was physically there, but it wasn’t enough for Jongin.  
He was being selfish, but wasn’t Kyungsoo being selfish too for depriving Jongin of just one kiss?  
  
“Joohyun, am I a bad father?” Jongin asked his sleeping daughter with a slightly muffled and raspy voice.  
  
“I know I was more selfish before than I am today. I always bothered your Daddy Soo back then to—to—I can’t say the word, but you know?  _That_  one. You know what I mean, but of course you don’t know what I mean.” He kept on talking in a hushed tone. He wanted to let everything out before he explodes out of anger at Kyungsoo again.  
  
“I just want to cling to your Daddy. I am clingy since I met him, since we became boyfriends. I was clingy to the point I upset him back in college too. You know, he was supposed to have drinks with his friends but I tagged along, afraid that something bad will happen to him, but he got mad at me too. I kept on interrupting him when he was having a good time with his friends. He was irritated with me. He was mad at me to the point that he almost broke up with me because I was being too possessive over him,”  
  
“I was the worst lover, weren’t I?” Jongin buried his face on his arms. “Even now that we’re married and have you and Jongsoo, I’m still like this, asking for his attention and I---“ he paused. “I’m sorry Joohyun. I’m jealous of you and your Jongsoo Oppa. Kyungsoo was always with you two while me—“ Jongin was being too emotional to the point that tears were already threatening to fall down from his eyes.  
  
“I’m the worst dad,” Tears were already running down his cheeks. He sniffled,“I’m the worst dad because I shouldn’t be like this. I shouldn’t be jealous of you and Jongsoo but I am. I am jealous of you two. I hope Kyungsoo would—wouldn’t ignore me at all. That even just for ten minutes, he would go to me and hug me and kiss me and talk about you and Jongsoo. I just miss him being like that to me. It’s been three months now. That’s all I ask. But if not, I can’t complain anymore. Besides,” Jongin wiped off his tears with his arm and smiled at Joohyun.  
  
“Besides, you and Jongsoo are more important than me. I learned my lesson. I have to sacrifice for you and Jongsoo. I should ask for forgiveness from your Daddy Soo later.”  
  
Jongin sighed and closed his eyes, “I’ll just sleep it off.”  
  
And he drifted off to sleep.  
  
  
  
  
“Alright. You’re really doing well in Math.” Kyungsoo complimented his son while he gathered the books and notebooks sprawled on the table.  
  
“But Daddy, division is still hard.” Jongsoo confessed worriedly, but Kyungsoo only gave him a ruffle on his hair.  
  
“Just keep on practicing answering division. Tomorrow, I’ll give you a set of test so you’ll improve. Now, go to the bathroom to brush your teeth and go to sleep.”  
  
“Okay, Daddy,” Jongsoo nodded with a smile before running to the bathroom.  
  
After a while, once he prepared Jongsoo’s books scheduled for the next day and put them in his son’s bag, Kyungsoo strode inside Joohyun’s room and he almost forgot that Jongin was there to watch over their sleeping daughter.  
  
To his relief, Joohyun was still asleep along with his husband who has his head perched on the edge of the crib.  
  
Jongin looked uncomfortable, but he slept deeply. Well, his husband always slept like a log anyway.   
  
Just as he approached Jongin and bent over to look at him closely, Kyungsoo didn’t waste the chance to slip his fingers through his husband’s hair and press a kiss on Jongin’s head.  
  
Guilt consumed him and all the words Jongin said came back to him. He admitted his fault. He had been selfish. He had been overthinking Jongin’s advances. And also, he had been neglecting Jongin’s feelings.  
  
He felt bad. But he only did that because their kids were more important to him right now. He thought Jongin would finally understand after what happened to them in the past when Jongsoo was still a baby so he thought it wouldn’t happen again.So he was disappointed when he thought Jongin was starting to act like he did in the past. But Kyungsoo read everything wrong.  
  
This was completely different from the past.  
  
In the past, Kyungsoo decided to leave Jongin for a while because Jongin could be pushy. But the present is a whole lot different.  
  
Jongin was more childish before, in Kyungsoo’s opinion.  
  
Now, Jongin only needed a kiss.  
  
Kyungsoo felt worse for having it wrong.  
  
  
  
  
Jongin woke up to pee. Waking up in the middle of the night wasn’t unusual for him, but as he did, he was surprised to see himself in bed rather than beside Joohyun’s crib.  
  
Sitting up, he looked beside on the bed. Kyungsoo was, of course, not there. What was he expecting?  
  
Getting up, he went to the bathroom to do his business but once he returned to bed, surprisingly, Kyungsoo was there sitting on the edge with his arms folded across his chest.  
  
“Let’s talk.” Kyungsoo said and patted the space beside him.  
  
For once, Jongin didn’t oblige, he sat on the opposite corner instead, not meeting Kyungsoo’s eyes. It was because he felt bad and guilty for his misbehaviour.  
  
Nobody between them utter a word. It was silent. They were just waiting for one of them to say a word, but no one between them initiates the talk.  
  
Then there was a chorus of voices.   
  
“I’m sorry.” They both said, eyes locked to each other, but Jongin turned away first, clearing his throat.  
  
“I should have been acting my age now, not like this. Not like I was being a burden, as if I want a toy car but mom and dad won’t buy me one.” Jongin went on first.  
  
Kyungsoo stood up and sat himself beside Jongin. He looked at him carefully with an unfaltering gaze, before hesitantly pressing his palm on Jongin’s arm to hold it gently.  
  
“Jongin.”  
  
“I’m sorry,” Jongin shook his head and turned to Kyungsoo. “I’m sorry for being like this. For being pushy, for being a burden to you, for being me, for being like this. I’ve been like this for so long and I know that you’re tired of seeing me like this. For sure, when we get a third child, if ever, I’ll be like this to you and to our kids again. This is unforgivable, but Kyungsoo I want you to forgive me,” He said in a pleading tone, looking at Kyungsoo’s eyes while his were getting teary again.  
  
“Jongin,” Kyungsoo pulled his husband into a hug and rubbed his back soothingly, hushing Jongin as he started to cry. “I’m sorry too. I forgive you. I am at fault too. Calm down now.”  
  
Sniffling, Jongin pulled away from Kyungsoo to wipe his tears away. “I’m sorry for always neglecting you for the kids, but I hope you understand that they need me more, especially Joohyun.” He cupped Jongin’s cheeks and wiped off the tears with his thumbs. “But I admit, I’ve been too much on you. I hope you forgive me too.”  
  
Nodding like a kid, Jongin’s lips pulled up in a smile. He had a mutual understanding with his husband just by looking in his eyes. They understood each other easily and Jongin couldn’t wait anymore as he wrapped his arms around his husband, holding him tight.  
  
“I forgive you. Let’s just take care of the kids together. But honestly, I was scared that you might leave me and live with your parents again.”  
  
Kyungsoo answered with a muffled voice as he buried his face on Jongin’s neck, “That’s not going to happen. I’m sorry, I thought you just wanted to have sex just like before but you only wanted a kiss from me. I’m so sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay. I understand.” Sighing, Jongin pulled away to cup his husband’s cheeks and to look into his eyes again. “Just one kiss.”  
  
Kyungsoo nodded and parroted, “Just one kiss.”  
  
Pressing their lips together was a burst of fireworks and indescribable feelings. It was like their first kiss all over again.   
  
Jongin was just about to slip his tongue into Kyungsoo’s mouth when a loud cry coming from the next room, obviously from their baby Joohyun, was heard.  
  
Breaking apart from the kiss, Jongin and Kyungsoo only shared a laugh while Joohyun cried in the background. With one last press of lips and soft gazes exchanged together, Jongin said,   
“Time for milk.”  
  
Kyungsoo's lips curled to a smile. “Or diaper change.”


End file.
